Titanic
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: This is another end to Titanic, an end where Jack doesn't die, where Rose has a life with him. So I started this story for all us. Please fire away all of your comments they are most welcome.


Another end to:

**Titanic**

_Rose is shivering, she is lying in the water on top of the door; her clothes are soaked full of sea water its freezing cold and the temperatures are only 2 degrees above._

Rose whispers: Jack, Jack are you still there?

_Nothing, Jack isn't answering her anymore_

Rose: For Christ Sake, Jack! Say something!

_ (Ice is shown, silence, many dead bodies are floating around them, Rose is lying together with Jack on the door, she convinced that this was their only chance, they hold each other close)_

Rose hits him: Jack, say something god dam it, are you dead?

Jack quivering and shivering barely alive: This is really a bad start for a new relationship, did you kno that?

Rose: You are alive, oh my god, thank god. Don't you dare dying now ok? Dying is not an option, not for you! Not after I saved you, not after you saved me, forget dying, dying is out of the question!

Jack: Yes, I try but I don't know for how long, promise me something!

Rose: I am promising you nothing Jack Dawson, nothing besides of marrying you after all this mess, I am here, Cal isn't but you are, you saved me and I saved you in that god dam ship so I am marrying you, you saved me on that day when I was ready to die because I didn't want be a prisoner in my own house!

Jack: I am, I did!

Rose holds him close and whispers: I am not sure if he and I mean Cal is still alive but with his money maybe he is, maybe he bought himself into a boat, I wouldn't be surprised if he did, but I won't marry him anyway, I won't marry Cal do you understand? We will be saved, they will send out boats looking for us and when we will be saved then we are going to the first priest we find in New York and than we are going to get married, ok? I will not marry that bastard! Although you didn't ask me yet!

Jack: Rose, I have nothing? Nothing what you are used to, are you sure you want to marry me? Me? A poor painter? I mean, you know that I won this ticket in a poker game, I

Rose: Nothing is better than being in a golden cage, you are going to show me how to ride like a man, you can paint and we will live together that's all that counts.

_With her cold lips she kisses him and suddenly from far away there are voices _

Voices: Is anybody here? Is anybody out there?

_Silence passes_

Voices: Is anybody still alive? Can you hear us?

Rose whispers: Jack, there, they are coming, they are finally coming to save us.

Jack: I can't, Rose, I am not feeling my body anymore, I am

Rose slaps him: You will not die now. Jack Dawson on 3 you will breathe in and then we scream as loud as we every screamed. Now come on 1, 2, 3

Jack and Rose together screaming: Help, Help please help we are here! We are here! HELP US!

Rose: Do you think they have heard us?

Jack: I don't know, I really don't know Rose!

_Jack is closing his eyes_

Rose: Here, over here, help us please, we aren't dead!

Jack: They haven't heard us. Jack legs are sliding down the door.

Rose holds him tight: Don't you dare dying now Jack Dawson, I forbid you to die and give up, they will hear us now scream like Cal would take you away from me, scream again.

Rose slaps him!

Jack screams: We are here god dam it, we are here help us please, help us, please help!

_A light is coming closer to them and waves from a rowing boat are gliding over Jack and Rose._

Rose screaming further, crying: WE are here on a door, please help us, be careful.

Voice: We heard you, try to wave we are coming...

Rose in tears: Now, they are coming.

Rose is raising her hand: We are here, do you see us?

Jack: They are, they are really here? Rose, can that be really the end?

A man in blue jacket: You are both alive?

Rose: Yes and we are freezing can you please help us to get into your boat? I don't know if, if I can move or do anything, I am so cold and I

_The man in the boat is pulling Rose into the little wooden boat first and then Jack, giving them blankets and a cup of hot tea with Rum._

Sailor: You are both lucky, many are dead we had not much hope of finding anybody alive but the captain insisted on looking and keep looking and then we heard you. We thought that can't be true that it was just the wind but then we heard you again and the captain...

Rose: We have to give our thanks to your captain and

Sailor: What's your name Madame?

Rose answers quickly before Jack: My name is Dawson, Rose Dawson and this is my husband Jack Dawson we are on our honeymoon when the ship sunk. We got married on the Titanic, this was our night!

Sailor: Your relationship must be special, why didn't you take a boat Madame, like the other ladies?

Rose: Because I wanted to stay with my husband like I promised him today in church: Till death do us part and death would it have been when you wouldn't have looked so today is not only the day I got married but the day I got my second life!

Sailor: You are very brave Madame and congratulations to you Sir to a woman like this; she is worth more than a pot of gold in times like these, god saved you!

_Rose squeezes Jacks hands and looks him in the eyes, he nods, both are quivering because of the cold!_

**A few hours later on board the Carpathia**

Jack: Why did you do that? Telling them we got married on the Titanic? That isn't true!

Rose: Telling them that I am your wife?

Jack: Yes, Rose we going to get married but we, why did you do it?

Rose: Because this is a new beginning for both of us, we survived that is all that counts. I don't want to see my mother ever again, do you hear me? She wanted me to marry Cal because of herself not because she wanted me to be happy! We will start selling your paintings in New York, I know a few art galleries and the people and how to deal with them!

Jack: I thought you don't want talk to these people anymore that is why

Rose: Wrong, I don't want to marry Cal. But people like Mr. Astor or the Strauss's or Mary Brown, they do a lot of good...

Jack: But I don't know where we should live? Do you have any idea?

Rose: I can find a job, I can dance, write, don't be so negative, this is the land of the free and we will make it. I can find work as a journalist, I have an education or kind of, I think I have talents and I can learn everything!

Jack: Why are you so confident and full of hope after all that just happened? We could have died.

Rose: But we survived, we survived a catastrophe, that's all that counts and we have us and now we have to leave the ship as husband and wife, together as a couple that got married on the Titanic, nobody will be able to prove that, I already told the sailor this story and he will tell the captain and ...

Jack: They will look after you, they will search for you.

Rose: But they will never guess my new name, Rose De-Witt Bukater died on the Titanic, Rose Dawson survived and will start a new life together with the man she loves, the man that loves her and treats her with respect. Will you paint me again like you did the other night?

Jack smiles for the first time since they have been saved: There is nothing on earth that I would like to do more instead of being with you in a room and painting you naked.

_Both kissing passionately_

Rose: I am still cold.

Jack: Me too. But that will change, we have us!

_A man is wandering past Rose and Jack asking people questions and Rose looks up in fear when he talks to the woman across from her._

Hoxley: Has anybody seen this lady? Rose De Witt Bukater? You? Have a look at her picture?

Old Woman: No, no I haven't seen her.

Hoxley: There is a huge reward if anybody knows that happened to her? You, she is a first class passenger, she wears precious rings, has anybody seen her?

Rose: Oh my god!

Jack: I told you, Cal and his sort always survive you were so right, here under the blanket and quiet.

_Jack is finding his strength again to afraid of loosing the love of his life and the miracle happens Hoxley passes them without recognizing them in their clothes..._

Rose: That was close what should we do?

Jack grins: You are my wife, a third class passenger, put the rings you are wearing into the pockets

Rose: Ok that is easy!

Jack: As soon as I can I will buy you more and you can wear them again in public, close your eyes please!

_Jack is tearing her dress apart_

Jack: Sorry but you have to look poor for a while!

Rose: Everybody is looking poor and ill and tiered. But we made it; you are one of the few men that survived! And I am happy we both jumped, because we jumped right into a new life and you know what? The rings in my pocket will help us survive the next few months, I never quite liked wearing them, all gifts from Cal, a sign of his love most of them anyway, that's what he thought be for me they felt more like chains.

Jack smiles: I don't know if I can accept that but we ll see but in case the people at the border want to see your papers or can't find you on the passenger list, we need. Can you play pregnant woman?

Rose: What? Why on earth should I play a pregnant woman?

Jack: May I say that indeed you could be.

Rose blushes: Jack Dawson

Jack: Didn't you say you married me on board the Titanic? That's what married people do!

_Rose starts to giggle_

**At the New York Port Authority, Ellis Island**

Officer: Name, please?

Jack: Jack Dawson and that's my wife Rose Dawson, we got married on the Titanic, she is my cousin her husband left her pregnant because a fortune teller told him she would only give birth to daughters.

Officer: You are pregnant madame?

Rose crying: Yes..., my poor baby all the things I bought for her, the pictures, the music box, her first teddy bear, everything is on the ground of the sea, god, I wish I would, I ...

Jack whispers and looks concerned: I am not sure, if she lost the baby or not. She is really exhausted and agitated, she just needs to lie down and to rest that's what the doctor on the Carpathia said would be best for her. She slept most of the time and when she was awake she cried most of the time or she is hysteric like, I really think

Officer: I agree she should rest, you are a good man and I hope, here these are your papers, Welcome to the United States, good luck and god bless you, next in line.

_Both walking away_

Rose smiles: That was easy! I just had to overplay a bit, drama as my mother would say!

Jack: Yes because you didn't know what was coming and you looked stressed and all that you are a great actress, maybe you really should go into acting!

Rose: Thank you, what are we going to do now?

Jack: We need a place to stay and as you don't want to meet your relatives what about we look for a little boarding house?

Rose: That sounds like a plan to me!

Jack: We should really get married in front of a priest!

Rose: Yes we should, but see papers are perfect. My name is Rose Dawson, husband is Jack Dawson.

Jack: Yes you are my wife now!

Rose: Do you think Cal will be able to find me?

Jack: I don't think so but if the bastard remembers my name then we should be prepared for everything!

Rose: So let's go.

Jack: Where?

Rose: Finding a real priest!

_The two are walking down the streets of New York, trying to make it work, finding their way into a new life._

Jack: We need a place to stay, I mean I don't know anybody! Do you have any money left?

Rose looks at him and then smiles: I have a million dollars in my hand.

Jack: Rose, don't joke with me, that isn't funny, you know that. People don't joke about its serious.

_Rose put her hand into her left pocket_

Rose: I am wearing Cal's jacket on top of mine, he gave it to me when he found me but I run away again so his pretentious diamond is

Rose show him "La coer de mer"

Jack: Wow, this is. But we can't sell him, nobody will take it and

Rose: I will keep it, keep it as long as we live and when we are successful, I am telling everybody who I am and why I have the diamond.

Jack laughs: You are crazy!

Rose: I am renting a safe deposit box with the bank of New York.

Jack: Rose.

Rose: Don't worry, I am selling one of the other diamond rings, let me do the magic.

Jack: They will think you stole it.

Rose: They wont, my accent and my way of being will tell them something.

Jack: What do you mean by that?

Rose: That I am in a difficult situation and that I need the money so they will either think: I had an affair, got pregnant and do the decent thing leaving my husband or that my husband has debts with some and I have to try to get money in order to free him.

Jack: It can't be that easy!

Rose: Normally yes it is that easy they don't ask many questions in order to avoid a scandal. Let's find a place where I can clean up.

Jack: Salvation Army ok?

Rose: Salvation Army?

Jack: Yes, hey where did you go when you didn't like your old clothes anymore? You gave it to goodwill did you?

Rose: I did.

Jack: See and I think you have an eye for what's good and what isn't so let's go there, have a warm soup and get you started.

Rose: Perfect, see this one?

Jack: Wow, this is a real rocket, impressive. This could buy us a house and

Rose: See this one?

Rose shows Jack a smaller diamond ring with an engraving

Jack: You are selling this one first, right?

Rose: No, no I will never sell this one because it belonged to my grandmother it's a family heirloom, I am selling this big rock and you know why?

Jack: Why?

Rose: Because it's my engagement ring to Cal. I have to be careful thou he might recognize it somewhere.

Jack: So you have to change a few things.

Rose: Yes but believe me, of all the rings I wore, my god why did my mother ask me to wear all that stuff?

Jack smiles: You mean your sapphire earrings? And the emerald ring on your left hand? I mean, where is the ruby?

Rose: Here it is.

Jack: What is this?

Rose: It's a three piece ring my mother gave me. Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby? I don't know if I ever will be able to sell this one because I bought it for myself! It's like a big bunch of flowers, colourful and I love it!

Jack: So you are selling the rock first?

Rose: Yes and I am putting the other rings together with that huge necklace and the earrings and the other stuff that I think Cal just grabbed from the Jewelry box together with his

Rose show him a bundle of hundred dollar notes

Rose: ..away in a safe deposit box with the New York bank, thank god Cal was so selfish and tried to save all the precious jewellery by stuffing it into his pockets.

Jack: And as a gentleman gave you his jacket pour Cal, now let's go, you need something to eat.

Rose: I do.

**At the Salvation Army**

Officer: Hi, may I help you?

Rose: Yes, my name is Rose Dawson and I am one of the survivors of the Titanic and we

Officer: Are you hungry?

Rose: Yes, yes I am but I need new clothes, this dress, I am wearing it since our last dance at

Tears are rolling down her face

Officer: Where is your family?

Rose starts crying silently: They, they

Officer: I ll understand, go to the back, I ll talk to your husband. Take whatever you need, here take this bag...

Rose: Thank you!

Jack: She is devastated, her whole family drowned on the ship. She lost everybody, her mother everybody, we got married on the ship on the day but

_Jack sheds tears_

Officer: It's alright, I understand. Do you need a place to stay?

Jack: That would be of great help!

Officer: Your family?

Jack: Is still in Ireland.

Officer: I see, here this is a little Inn north of Broadway and Second Avenue. It's clean and I know the owner, her name is Mrs. Linden, tell her that I send you and she will give you a room. I think your wife needs to rest.

Jack: Thank you!

Rose comes back

Jack: Everything

Rose nods with a slight smile on her face.

Jack: Thank you very much for all your help, thank you for helping us starting a new life.

Officer: Nothing to thank for, please tell me if I can be of more help in any way.

_The two are leaving the house quietly_

Jack: And did you get anything?

Rose laughs for the first time since the Titanic sank

Rose: Of course, thank god my maid taught me how to fold things properly to get more into a suitcase than anyone could ever imagine.

Jack: What does this mean?

Rose: I raided their shop, I got dresses and trousers. I remember the time when I wore dresses only once and gave them away and now that is my luck. I got you shirts and trousers as well. Here...

Jack: Wow, this bag is heavy.

Rose: Of course, now where are we going?

Jack: To a little pension, the officer gave me the address

Rose: Good, is it far?

Jack: No.

**At Mrs. Lindens Inn**

Jack: Good afternoon Mrs. Linden?

Mrs Linden: Yes?

Jack: My name is Jack Dawson and this is my wife Rose Dawson. We are both survivors of the Titanic and

Mrs. Linden: Oh my god. Come in, come in, sit down I am going to make you a nice little soup.

Jack: Thank you!

Mrs Linden: Do you have any family here?

Jack: No.

Rose: My mother died on the Titanic and

Mrs. Linden: Oh you don't have to talk about that now!

Rose: Thank you.

Mrs Linden: I am going to give you room 12.

Rose: Thank you.

Mrs Linden: Oh no need to thank me. You can stay one week for free, from then its 5 dollars a week!

Jack: Thank you that would be fine.

**In room 12**

Jack: I am sorry that it isn't more.

Rose: Its perfect, don't you worry. I`ll just have a hot bath and then

Jack: The bathroom is down the hall and

Rose: Oh, then I ll just change and tomorrow morning I ll sneak and go to a bank but before I am going to the best jeweller in town to sell the rock.

Jack: Are you really sure about that?

Rose: Yes, but can you organize something for me?

Jack: Of course.

Rose: Good, I need something that colours my hair brown. So, you go downstairs and ask Mrs. Linden for the next chemistry, there you tell the guy ...

Jack: Hey, I lived in Paris and

Rose blushes: Oh I am sorry

Jack kisses her: Ill be back

_You ll see pictures of Rose having a bath and Jack bringing her the dye_

**Later that same night**

Rose: You can look

Jack: Wow, you

Rose: I am a normal brunette, if Cal should ask looking for a redhead and by coincidence go the same jewellery store then

Jack: Then the salesman will tell him that he saw a brunette, Cal will tell the salesman that the ring was stolen and freak-out...

Rose: And the salesman will believe that Cal is my angry husband who I ran away from and will not tell him anything, even if I am coming back to sell him another piece. Same thing will happen in the bank and that I have no documents, well, I am a survivor and ...

Jack: You are genius!

Rose: I ll try!

**The next morning at a subsidiary of the bank of New York**

Rose: Good morning, my name is Rose Dawson and I would like to rent a safe deposit box.

Clerk: Of course, for how long?

Rose: I don't know yet but I d like to pay it for the next two years.

Clerk: Certainly, may I see some identification?

Rose: I am one of Titanic survivors, my name is Rose Dawson.

Clerk: Certainly.

Rose smiles, follows the man to the vault where she is left alone.

Rose puts everything in the box, including some money...

**Later that afternoon**

Rose: Everything is in order, what did you do?

Jack: I ll organized myself a job.

Rose laughs: Really?

Jack: Yes, because you encouraged me, I ll drew a few things this morning, nothing fancy and then I went to a gallery. They think I am a genius and they want to see more.

Rose: Wow that is amazing so we are going to make it. Next, let's find a priest; we need a real marriage certificate.

Jack: Really

Rose: Yes!

**1 week after the ceremony**

Rose: See, I knew everything would be alright.

Jack: Yes, yes that is what you said.

Rose: Do you like our new place?

Jack: Yes, it's clean and I am surprised that you are able to cook.

Rose: If you would know more of my mother than you would know why I spend so many hours in the kitchen.

Jack: I am impressed

Rose: I hope so and I think we should go a bit more bohemian.

Jack: Give it time Rose. My paintings just start to sell and

Rose: I am not a very patient girl I know but now that I am free I want to do so many different things all at once that I...

Jack: Dont worry step my little Rose, step by step.

Rose: Can we go to the harbour?

Jack: Why do you

Rose: Because I am afraid that if I am not boarding any kind of ship again I will never ever be able to do it in my life.

Jack: Are you sure?

Rose: Yes, I want be free that means I don't want to afraid of ships as well.


End file.
